Until I Met You
by Temami
Summary: Shounen Ai - NaruSasu - AU - Some OOC - Complete.
1. New Year, New Student

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters.**

**This is the first FanFiction I am ever writing! So bear with me! Sorry if it is bad, it is my first time writing one!**

**It is a SasuNaru/NaruSasu Shounen Ai FanFiction. And I really wanted to write, but my mind was blank.. I usually mess up when I have a plot in my head, and it goes great when I just write as I go, because I kind of just imagine how it would really happen (in my fantasy, anyway!).. But I just hope this goes well! I am going to be doing things with American-style schools.. I am still, not yet used to Japanese schooling.. With the 3 years in high school, different ages for grades, and stuff. **

**But, please. Continue reading!**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was a 16 year old boy. He lived with his father, Minato Uzumaki. His mother died when he was 5 years old. Driving to work, she got into a car crash. Naruto never really knew her all that well, she was almost always working, while Minato also worked, but from home on his computer. Naruto never knew what either of them did for work. He rarely talked to his father growing up, for he had to work on the computer, brushing Naruto off to the side like nothing. Naruto, though, got used to it. Everybody thought him to be strange, but all the girls liked him because he was fairly attractive, for he had blonde spiky hair, blue eyes that seemed to dim the clear sky, and a perfect tan. He also has 3 scars on each cheek, appearing as whiskers. He looked much like his father.

* * *

Naruto sat in his room, on his bed, in front of the TV, flipping channels repeatedly. It was 7:00 PM. He peered outside at the sky.. It was still light out, and it was a hot day out. Too hot to go out! Naruto clicked off the TV, dropping the remote. He fell backward and sprawled out on his bed. It was so hot that even with the air conditioning on maximum, he was sweating. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed a cup.. He filled it with cold water, leaned over the sink, and poured it over his head, sighing from the refreshing, cold water, splashing over him.

It was the beginning of September, but still, too hot to call autumn. It was the day before school started over again, and Naruto had nothing to do. His father was gone on vacation with his friends, to who-knows-where, and wouldn't be back for a week, so the small chance talking to him was gone.

Naruto sat down in front of a fan in the kitchen for an hour, trying to think of something to do, eventually taking the fan, setting it up facing his bed, switched it on, and went to sleep.

Naruto woke up the next morning. He looked at the time on his alarm clock, and yawned. He woke up 5 minutes late, but didn't care. He'd realized he went to sleep early, forgetting to set his alarm. He rushed to the bathroom, and brushed his teeth. He came back out when he was done, and put on his uniform. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed an apple, eating as he put on his shoes. He grabbed his bag and jumped out the door.

* * *

Naruto saw his best friends, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, and Gaara Sabaku, while walking to school. They were walking together, so Naruto decided to run up, and bust through the middle of them. As he did, he shouted, "Hey, guys, what's up?!"

Shikamaru was in the middle, and got thrown to the ground, landing on his face, while the other three laughed at him. "I wonder why I still hang with you guys anymore," he questioned himself out loud, rubbing his forehead, which was red from hitting the ground. Shikamaru has brown hair and eyes, and pale skin. He always wears his long hair up in a pony-tail.

"Because. Nobody else really even talks to you!" said Kiba. Kiba had brown hair and black eyes. He has a tattoo on each cheek, both red triangles, pointing down.

Gaara just stared at them with an annoyed look on his face. He has red hair and light green eyes. He always wore thick eyeliner.

Shikamaru rose from the ground, growling at Naruto, and the four of them continued walking. When they all got to the school, Naruto overheard two girls, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, talking about a new student. Apparently, a guy who wasn't in their school before was starting school there. According to the girls, he was very attractive (being the reason they were talking about it). Naruto jumped between the girls, putting his arms over their shoulders. "Hey! So, what's this about a new student? Hmm?" he asked. He knew the girls since they were only 5, they started kindergarten together.

Sakura and Ino jumped in surprise, not expecting that at all. Sakura and Ino are best friends, and always together. Sakura has short, pink hair, and always wore a headband, holding up her bangs. Her eyes were light green, and her skin was pale. Ino has long blonde hair always in a pony-tail, with long bangs to the side of her face, and she has blue eyes.

"Naruto, hey!" Sakura said, surpised. "Yeah, we met someone new in town yesterday, and he was our age. He said he was coming to our school. His name is Sasuke Uchiha!" Ino and Sakura smiled at each other. It was plain to see that they both wanted to see him more than anything!

Naruto just laughed at them and ran off back with his friends, and they all walked into the school, all being in the same class, stayed together.

* * *

Naruto told Gaara about Sasuke, and how we wanted to meet him. Naruto was actually gay, but nobody knew except Gaara, who was bisexual, and only Naruto knew. Gaara and Naruto met when they were only 2 years old, because their parents were friends. Gaara just smirked and told him how he wanted to meet him too.

It turned out, Sasuke, the new student, was in their class. Naruto and Gaara sat next to each other, Kiba and Shikamaru behind them. Naruto knew just about every face in the school. He was able to recognize the new and the old ones easily. There were about 5 new students, 3 being girls, and 2 being guys. Gaara and Naruto 'low-fived' (high five, but lower to the ground, so people wouldn't see) when they found out the Uchiha was in their class, and truly was attractive. He had raven hair, onyx eyes, and pale skin. He already had a fan-club of girls the first day he came! Naruto also had a bunch of girls after him, which he didn't like.

Girls repeatedly asked Naruto out every day, but all being turned down. Still, the same girls kept coming back, hoping he had changed his mind.

A week after school started, and Sasuke came, Naruto walked up to Sasuke, who hadn't made any friends yet. "Hey! You're name is Sasuke Uchiha right? I'm Naruto, we're in the same class!" he said, louder than he probably should have.

Sasuke stared at him. "..Yeah.. Hi," he said, a little confused.

"..Um.. So.. Uh.. Welcome.. to the.. school..?" Naruto said, awkwardly. He could tell Sasuke didn't seem to like talking to him very much.

"Thanks." Sasuke said. "I have to go." He turned around instantly and left, getting into his brother, Itachi's car.

Naruto stood in the same place, staring at the car while it drove off. Gaara walked up and smirked. "Hah.. And, you were brushed off like nothing. Great first impression, Naru!" he said, sarcastically trying not to laugh at Naruto's confused expression. "Scared him off!"

Naruto growled at Gaara and walked off, Gaara chasing after him. They walked home together, not saying much as they walked. When Naruto got home, his dad was back from his trip. He had come home while Naruto was at school. Minato was already working on the computer by the time Naruto got to see him. Naruto just sighed and said, "Welcome back, Dad…", and walked off to change out of his uniform and do his homework.

Naruto listened to music on his iPod while he did his work. He fell asleep before finishing, dropping his iPod to the floor, and yanking out his earphones, which broke the fall of the iPod, keeping it safe from any breaks.

Naruto woke up half an hour later than he wanted, realizing he fell asleep early like before. He ran to put on his uniform as fast as he could, and brushed his teeth. He looked at his unfinished homework sheets spread across his bed, and whispered curse words under his breath, pulling them all together and tossing them onto his desk. He picked up his iPod, phone, and wallet, shoving them into all of his pockets and taking off down the stairs, skipping breakfast. "Bye dad! I'm leaving!" he shouted, slamming the door and sprinting off to school at high speed.

Naruto made it to class 2 minutes after the teacher had started. Everybody stared at him when he barged in, breathing heavily, with his face red and sweaty from running. He was leaning against the door frame, just to hold himself up. Gaara, Shikamaru, and Kiba all tried, but failed, to hold back their laughter. Eventually, everybody started laughing, except Sasuke, who just made a small half-smile and looked away.

"Take your seat, Naruto. You are late!" said the teacher.

Naruto stood up straight, holding on to the frame still, and said, still breathing heavy, "Right... You… You see... I..." Trying to explain, he started to walk forwards, but got dizzy and fainted in front of the class.

Everybody stopped laughing and Sasuke's half-smile dropped. The teacher gasped and tried to wake up Naruto, who remained on the ground, not waking. She looked up to the class, and asked Sasuke and Gaara to carry Naruto down to the nurse. They both said they would. They got up, and put one of Naruto's arms around each of their shoulders, and wrapped their arms around his back and carried him to the nurse. They set him down on the bed in the nurse's office, and backed away from him. The nurse sent Gaara back to class, keeping Sasuke behind to explain what happened. The nurse had a call in the office, and told Sasuke to keep an eye on Naruto until she gets back, in case he wakes up.

Sasuke pulled a chair over next to the bed and looked at Naruto. _'He is kind of cute.. for a guy anyway..' _thought Sasuke, surprised at his own opinion in thinking that way of a guy.

Naruto started to open his eyes, looking around the room. He looked at Sasuke, confused. "…Sasu..ke? W-what's going on? Where am I, what happened?" he asked, sitting up quickly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the way Naruto freaked out when he woke up. "You're in the nurse's office. You passed out on the floor in front of class. That Sabaku kid and I had to carry you down here… You are a lot heavier than you look."

Naruto blushed in embarrassment, and furrowed his eyebrows. "…Where's the nurse?"

"She had a call. She should be back soon." And sure enough, she was.

Naruto and Sasuke went back to the room about 10 minutes later, after the nurse had explained how he was perfectly fine. She gave him water since he was hot from running, and an icepack for his forehead, since he fell on his face, leaving a mark along his head.

* * *

At lunch, Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, and Shikamaru sat together, like they always did. Naruto saw Sasuke sitting alone at the farthest table from the rest, and felt kind of bad for the guy. Naruto got up and jogged over to him.

"Hey Sasuke!" he said as soon as he made it over.

"..Hi…"

"Why are you sitting here alone? Do you want to come sit with us?" Naruto pointed his thumb to his friends, over his shoulder.

"..No thanks."

"Oh, come on! Just come sit with us!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, annoyed. Naruto just stared at Sasuke with a begging puppy-look on his face. "Fine…" Sasuke finally gave in.

Naruto extended his arm toward Sasuke and made a peace sign and said in a loud whisper, "Victory….!" And smiled.

Sasuke snorted and stood up, following Naruto back to the table, and sat down.

"…She was so creepy at first! I mean, she followed me everywhere like a stalker…" Shikamaru was talking, and the others stared at him, when he didn't realize there was another person there, and continued his weird story, everybody but Sasuke and him started laughing. Shikamaru looked around confused, when he finally noticed Sasuke, staring at him with a confused look. "…Oh…" he said awkwardly.

Sasuke blinked and stared at Shikamaru, who started laughing as well. Sasuke sat silently, not understanding what happened.

When lunch was over, Sasuke left as quick as he could, to get away, because he felt awkward, not understanding anything that went on with them.

Naruto, continued trying to talk to Sasuke, who didn't want to really talk to anybody, let alone Naruto, at all.

* * *

**Okay! So that is chapter 1. It is 5 pages long.. Kind of short but oh well. Not that bad. :P **

**Please leave a review!**


	2. Tired

**Disclaimer: Yes, sadly, I do NOT own Naruto characters.**

This is chapter 2 of my SasuNaru/NaruSasu Shounen Ai fanfiction. I got two favorites by the time I woke up and a follower.. For ME, that is quite an accomplishment. Hehe. XD Anywho.

Continue reading!

* * *

Naruto sat in his room staring at his homework sheets from the night before. Maybe she let him off, because he fainted in class? He quickly finished his homework from before, and did his new homework. He stared at the clock. 3:00 PM. He picked up his phone and text Gaara. _'Hey dude what's up? Wanna hang out?'  
_  
Gaara text back. _'Sure. Wanna go see a movie or something? I heard there is a new horror film playing, I wanted to see it.' _

_'Sure. Meet you there in an hour.' _Naruto replied.

Naruto grabbed his wallet, his keys, and his phone. He shouted, "I'm going to the movies with Gaara!" and took off out the door, getting in his car, and drove to the movies.

When Naruto got there, he sat on a bench outside for 5 minutes, until he saw Gaara walk up. He ran up to Gaara and shouted, "Hey!" They walked inside and bought tickets, popcorn, soda, and went into the room and sat down.

Naruto looked around during the previews, counting how many people were there, to pass time. He got to 15, when he saw someone.. He looked closely.. Sasuke! And he was alone! This is supposed to be one of the scariest movies ever, and Sasuke was here watching it.. Alone!

Naruto shook Gaara's shoulder and pointed to Sasuke. Naruto took a piece of Gaara's popcorn and threw it at Sasuke. "Hey!" Gaara whispered, and took a piece of Naruto's popcorn without him seeing.

Sasuke didn't notice, so Naruto grabbed a bunch of popcorn and threw it all at Sasuke, causing the people around them to laugh. Sasuke turned around and Naruto acted like he didn't do anything, but couldn't hold it in, and burst out laughing. Sasuke got up and walked over to Naruto. "What the hell, dude?!" he shouted, in a whisper.

Naruto grinned, laughing. "S... Sorry.." he said, breathing heavily, still laughing. "Wanna sit with us?" Naruto asked, catching his breath.

"No, thanks." Sasuke turned to walk away, but Naruto grabbed his shirt and pulled him backwards into a seat.

"No, you are sitting with us!" he said, in a loud whisper, holding Sasuke down in the seat.

"...Whatever, dobe." Sasuke growled, staring at the screen.

The movie started. Naruto stared at the movie, grinning, not being scared at all. Gaara fell asleep half way through, because he got bored. And Sasuke stared at the movie with a bored look on his face. Everybody else in the room seemed to be terrified of the movie!

The movie ended not much later. "Gaara.. Gaara wake up!" Naruto shook Gaara's shoulder.

Gaara opened his eyes and sat up. "Huh? What? What happened? Is the movie over?"

Naruto nodded. "It was a good movie, but it wasn't scary at all.'

"It sucked, actually." Sasuke said, walking away.

Gaara smirked. "It was so boring I fell asleep!"

Naruto growled and chased after Sasuke. "Where you going, dude?!" he shouted.

"Home. Where else?" Sasuke replied, annoyed.

"Come hang out with us!"

"No." Sasuke said, sprinting off.

"Well that was rude."

"Well, you are being kind of creepy." Gaara commented, chuckling. "I'm going home too, I have homework."

"Ugh! Fine.." Naruto said, and walked to his car. "Guess I have to go home too, then.. Great.." he complained, and drove home.

When Naruto got home, he went up to his dad. He stared at him working on the computer. _Why doesn't he ever have any time to talk to me? _He wondered. _What does he even do that is 'oh-so-important' that he can't even talk to his own son more than once every two weeks? _Naruto walked up to his dad and looked at the laptop from behind. Before he could see anything, Minato slammed it shut and looked at Naruto.

"Oh, hi Naruto. What do you want?"

"..Why did you slam the laptop?"

"..No reason, don't worry about it, just.. What do you need? I'm busy."

"...Nothing.. Never mind.. Bye, dad.." Naruto said quietly, and walked away.

Minato stared at his door as it slammed behind Naruto. He put his hand over his face and whispered, "Damn it..." Naruto and Minato never really got along all that well. Naruto always wanted to talk to his father, to be able to hang out with him, and be like friends. But he never got to. He always wished to be close with his father.. But never came near that.

Naruto ran to his room and slammed the door. He punched the ground, making the room shake. "Damn it!" He yelled. "He never has time to talk! He is always busy! Whether it is work or going out with his friends, he never has time for me! Never.." Naruto started to cry. He didn't want to go through this anymore.. He was tired of always being ignored.. Brushed off like nothing..

Naruto eventually fell asleep, crying.

* * *

**Well. That's it for chapter two. Kind of short, but oh well.**

**I like reading my own stories.. Hehe, I don't know why.. And I always think of how I want it to end, hoping something happens, acting like it isn't what I wrote myself, but just another fanfiction I found. Hah! :P**

**Anyways. Leave a review! Favorite, follow, review! Yeah! You want to! (;**

**I am gonna leave the date at the end of these. I have my reasons, so please don't ask. :P**

**~ 6/1/13 ~**


	3. How I Feel

**Disclaimer: I don't know if I have to put this, but I feel like if I don't, I will be sued. XD**

**Okay! I started writing this yesterday, I just finished this morning.. XD Aha, chapters will be getting better soon… I hope. Anyways! Hope you like it! Please don't hate me if it sucks. I am so tired, so it might not be good.**

**By the way, if you want to see any Naruto pairings, tell me. (: I want to add more than NaruSasu. XD**

**Continue reading!**

* * *

Naruto woke up, remembering what had happened the night before. He checked the time. 7:30 AM. He got up and put on his uniform and brushed his teeth. He walked downstairs, and grabbed an apple. He grabbed his bag and put on his shoes.

Minato walked out of the computer room, and ran over to see Naruto getting ready to leave. "Naruto! Wait!" he shouted, making his way through the house.

Naruto looked at the other blonde and scowled. He walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Naruto!"

The blonde ignored his father and ran off. When he got to school, his friends tried to talk to him, but he was not replying to them. He was too depressed thinking about last night.. His father and he hadn't talked in two weeks and all he could say was 'I'm busy'? It crushed Naruto, knowing his father cared so little about him.

"Naruto! Naruto, hello? Hello?! Naruto!"

Naruto looked up, waking from his own world, to find Kiba in front of him, shouting. "Oh, hi Kiba."

"What is wrong with you today?"

"…Nothing... Hey… Do you know anywhere I could stay for a few days?"

"…Maybe. Hey, Shikamaru, think Naruto can stay with you a couple days? I'd let him stay with me, but my mom hasn't been in a great mood."

"…It'll be a drag, but whatever. Why, anyways?" Shikamaru replied.

Kiba looked at Naruto. "You didn't tell me. Why did you want a place to stay?"

"…I don't want to have to see my dad for a while. I have to think for a bit." Naruto said, sighing.

"Got into a fight with him?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Yeah…"

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome. But I guess you can stay at my place for a while."

"Thanks, Shika." Naruto said, with a slight smirk. Knowing he could get away from his father for a while made him pretty happy.

Naruto looked over and saw Sasuke walk into the room, which made him smile. Gaara looked at Naruto and smirked. He knew exactly why he was smiling… Because he had a crush on Sasuke, the most gorgeous guy at school, along with Naruto himself!

Naruto was about to go up to Sasuke and talk to him, when Sakura and Ino walked over and started to flirt with Sasuke. Naruto walked up to Sakura and Ino and said, "Heyyy, ladies! I need to talk to you both! Now!" and dragged them out of the class, leaving Sasuke confused.

"Ugh, Naruto! What are you doing?!" Sakura shouted angrily.

"Yeah, I mean really?! We were talking to Sasuke! I can't believe you, you idiot!" Ino said, agreeing.

"Oh. Yeah. Um… I forget wheat I was saying! He-he." Naruto claimed, making a fake laugh.

"I can't believe you.." Sakura said, grabbing Ino's arm, and pulling her back to class. Naruto followed them, and their teacher walked in behind them.

"Take your seats, everyone!" the teacher said, walking to the front of the room.

Everyone sat down, and the teacher began. Naruto didn't pay much attention, because he was too busy staring at Sasuke, imagining his own little fantasy of the two of them. The teacher looked at Naruto.

"Uzumaki!" she snapped.

Naruto snapped back to reality, and said, "What?" really loud, not understanding what was currently happening.

The whole class laughed, looking at Naruto, who still seemed confused as ever. Sasuke just ignored it, though, looking ahead at the teacher, still.

"Okay, quiet, class!" the teacher shouted. The class silenced instantly, and the teacher continued.

* * *

Later that day, at lunch, Naruto invited Sasuke to eat with them again. Sasuke agreed. _'I guess I could become friends with this guy… He is nice… And cute. Why do I think he is cute! I'm a guy!' _Sasuke thought to himself as he sat down at the table. He didn't talk much, just listened to the others, and ate his lunch.

Later on, at the end of the day, everybody was starting to walk home, and Naruto ran up to Shikamaru.

"Hey! Shika!" he shouted.

"Yeah?" Shikamaru replied.

"Is it okay if I come tonight? I don't want to have to stay at home with my dad."

Shikamaru sighed. "Fine." he said, walking off."

"Thank you!" Naruto shouted, running home.

When he got back home, he grabbed a bag and put some clothes inside. He shoved in his laptop, phone, wallet, and iPod, too. He quickly changed out of his uniform and shoved it in his bag, took a shower, and brushed his teeth. He shoved his toothbrush and toothpaste into a plastic bag, and into his bag. He wrote on a piece of paper, "I am staying at Shikamaru's place for a while," and took all of his stuff to the front door. He dropped his bag by the door, and ran to set the note on the kitchen table. He went back, put on his shoes, grabbed his bag, and walked out. He walked to Shikamaru's house, and knocked on the door. When Shikamaru answered, he let Naruto come inside.

Shikamaru lives with his dad in a small house. All they ever do, really, is play Shogi. Shikamaru's dad, Shikaku Nara, was sleeping. "…Hey, Naruto. Ever play Shogi?" Shikamaru asked.

"…No." Naruto replied.

"Let's play, then." Shikamaru handed Naruto a small booklet explaining how to play.

"Um… Okay then." Naruto said, grabbing and reading the booklet.

Shikamaru put a Shogi board in front of them and set up the pieces.

Naruto finished reading the book and set it down. "I think I get it…"

They played for a while, Naruto losing every single time. Eventually, Naruto fell asleep right on the ground where he was playing. Shikamaru dropped a blanket over Naruto and went back to his room to go to sleep.

* * *

At 7:30 AM, Shikamaru woke Naruto up. "Naruto.. Na-ru-to! Get up!"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. "Huh? Oh... Hi Shikamaru," he said, yawning.

"Get up and get ready, we have to go to school soon." Shikamaru said, walking to the kitchen.

"Fine." Naruto got up and carried his bag to the bathroom. He changed and brushed his teeth. Naruto put his bag in Shikamaru's room. He took out his wallet, phone, and iPod, put them into his pocket, and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey,"

"Here." Shikamaru said, giving Naruto a piece of toast. "Eat this."

"…Thanks." Naruto said, taking the toast and eating it. "We should probably get going."

"Already?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah. I always go at this time." Naruto said, grabbed his schoolbag.

"You live farther from the school than me."

"I don't care, I'm going." Naruto said, walking out.

"Troublesome… We're gonna' be early... What a drag," he said, grabbing his bag and following after Naruto.

They got to school 15 minutes early, and sat on a bench outside to wait. Shikamaru fell asleep on the bench. Naruto pulled out his iPod and put his earphones in. He listened to music waiting for the school to open.

Naruto looked around. They were the only two there… Except, there was someone coming. Naruto looked carefully at the person walking toward the school. The person was far away, so Naruto couldn't see… The person got closer. Naruto kept looking… _'It's… A girl… No, wait, it is a boy… With… Raven hair… Pale… Hey! That's..' _  
"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted to the person, taking out his earphones.

The person walked over. Naruto was right, it was Sasuke.

"Why are you here so early?" Naruto asked.

"I always am. Why are _you_ here so early?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh… I am staying at Shikamaru's place for a while, and I am used to leaving early since I live farther away.. We got here 15 minutes early, and he fell asleep…" Naruto said looking at Shikamaru.

"I see." Sasuke said.

"You can sit down, you know." Naruto said, moving over to make room.

Sasuke sat down, and they talked for a while.

"How come you are staying at Shikamaru's house?"

"…I don't really wanna see my father right now.. Can we talk about something else?"

"…Right.. Sorry."

Eventually people started coming, and Naruto woke Shikamaru up. Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke walked to class together. Naruto fell asleep in class, and he didn't wake up. Only his friends noticed, but they ignored him because they thought it would be funny if the teacher yelled at him. But, she never noticed.

At the end of class, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Gaara just left Naruto laying there, asleep. Sasuke looked over and noticed Naruto. _'He looks so adorable when he is sleeping! So freaking cute..'_ he thought to himself. He walked over and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, and shook him. "Hey. Naruto. Wake up!" he said.

Naruto opened his eyes and sat up. "Huh? W-what happened?"

"Hn. Dobe. You fell asleep in class."

"Don't call me dobe, teme!"

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke said, leaving the room. "I'm going to lunch."

"Wait for me!" Naruto said, chasing him.

Sasuke sat with Naruto and his friends again. He got used to being around them, and actually started talking to them.

At the end of the day, everybody got ready to go home.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. _'You can do this,'_ he thought. _'You can tell him! You can tell him you like him.'_ Naruto walked up to Sasuke and said they needed to talk.

"Sasuke, I…" Naruto started, when someone walked in. Naruto looked over to see who it was. It was Hinata Hyuuga, a girl in their class. She has long black hair, and blunt bangs. She is pale with white eyes.. She is really pretty, but really shy.

"Oh. Hey, Hinata." Naruto said.

"…Hi…" Hinata said, shyly, blushing.

"Follow me, Sasuke." Naruto said, walking past Hinata. Sasuke followed him out into the hall, and they walked outside the school.

Hinata pulled a letter out of her pocket and clutched it tightly in her hands. She read the name written on it. "Naruto." She ran back out, following Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke walked to the side of the school, where they were alone.

"…So what did you need?" Sasuke asked, leaning back against the school.

Naruto stepped up, right in front of Sasuke, leaving barely any room between them. "I-I…" he stammered, looking at the ground, his bangs covering his face.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto "…You…?" Sasuke said, waiting for Naruto to speak.

Naruto clenched his fists, and looked up. Sasuke stared at Naruto, who was turned bright red. Naruto didn't say anything. He unclenched his fists, and grabbed Sasuke's shoulders. Naruto leaned down a little bit, to match Sasuke's height (Naruto being taller), and kissed him.

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he started blushing. He closed his eyes. He didn't kiss Naruto back, but he didn't resist.

Hinata ran around the corner, and saw Sasuke and Naruto. Her whole face turned bright red, as she stared at them. Her eyes filled with tears, and she clutched the letter harder than before, ripping it.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked over at Hinata. He stared at her with wide eyes. Sasuke opened his eyes and turned to see what Naruto was looking at. Sasuke's eyes widened, as well.

Hinata dropped the letter, turned around, and ran off.

"Crap…" Naruto whispered, stepping away from Sasuke, and letting go of his shoulders.

"Uh.. W-w… Um.. W…" Sasuke stammered.

Naruto looked at the ground. "I really.. really.. like you.." Naruto whispered, barely loud enough for Sasuke to understand.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He just looked at Naruto and smiled. Both of their faces were really red. Sasuke stepped forward and hugged Naruto really quickly. "I have to go," he said, before running off.

Naruto watched as Sasuke ran off. He could see that he was smiling. Naruto grinned. He walked back into the school and grabbed his bag. He ran back to Shikamaru's house.

Naruto walked in and shouted "I have returned, and your life just got a whole lot better!", while still grinning.

Shikamaru snorted. "Shut up, I'm trying to sleep." He was laying on the couch.

Naruto laughed, and sat on the ground and did his homework. He was happy he got to tell Sasuke how he felt.

* * *

**Blah! Okay! That was horrible! It was the longest chapter so far, and the worst, in my opinion. I'm sorry, don't kill me! -jumps out window-  
Meh, if I jumped out, I'd land in a dumpster, one story down. XD I think I'm good.**

**Review, favorite, follow, all the good stuff. Yeah, thanks. XD**

**~ 6/2/13 ~**


	4. Babe

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, no matter how much I wish I did!**

**Gah! Me and my friend just made 6 more couples. (: We chose the best ships possible, hah!**

**Anyway.. Thanks to the people who read this. (: I spend time to write, if not even one person read it and liked it, I would die inside. My soul would just.. Vanish. XD**

**Continue reading!**

* * *

At school, Naruto fell asleep in class again. He was tired because he couldn't sleep at night. He was up too late thinking about Sasuke, and what happened. Again, his friends ignored him, thinking it would be funny.

"Uzumaki, Naruto!" the teacher yelled at him.

He woke up and looked at her. "Oh. Right. Hi. Good morning," he said, yawning.

Everybody laughed at him. He sat silently staring at the front of the room, not paying attention. He looked over at Sasuke, who was sitting in the front of the class. Naruto stared at him, not even noticing that he was. He eventually fell back asleep. When class ended, he woke up from the sound of everybody walking out of the class. He quickly got up and left, too.

Later on, at lunch, Naruto walked up to Sasuke.

"Um… Do you.. want to.. Maybe.. Sit with us?" he asked, awkwardly, slightly blushing.

"…Sure…" Sasuke said, also turning a bit red.

They sat down at the table. Neither of them talked very much. Kiba looked over at Naruto. Naruto was usually the loudest and talked most, but he was almost silent. Kiba stood up and walked over behind Naruto. He wrapped his arms around his neck and lay his head on Naruto's. "Hey there, baby! How's it going?" he said, jokingly.

"Oh, going great, babe." Naruto replied, smirking.

Sasuke stared at them confused, while the others laughed.

"Alright, sweetie." Kiba said, walking back to sit down.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, realizing he wasn't eating anything. "Hey, um, Naruto?" he asked. "Where's your food?"

"Oh. Um. You see.. I forgot my wallet and didn't make anything," he said, faking a smile and laugh. "But I'm fine!" he said, as his stomach growled. He started to turn bright red.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto. "Right.." he said, throwing a bag of chips at Naruto. "Just eat."

"…Yeah.. Thanks…" Naruto said, catching the chips.

* * *

After lunch, Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba, and Sasuke stood in the hallway, talking. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata walked up to Sasuke. Sakura and Ino were flirting with him, but Hinata stayed back, looking at the ground, remembering when she saw Sasuke and Naruto together.

"So.. Sasuke.." Sakura said, blushing and twirling her hair.

Sasuke just stared at her.

"How's it going?" Ino said loudly, smiling at Sasuke, while blushing.

"Fine.." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at the girls, wishing they would go away. Sasuke looked back at Naruto. He could see that he wasn't happy.

Kiba, who was leaning back against the wall, pushed himself off and walked over to Hinata, who was still facing the ground. "Um.. Hi, Hinata," he said, his cheeks tinted red.

Hinata looked up. "H-hi, Kiba.." she stammered.

"…Uh… How's it.. going…?" Kiba asked, trying to think of something to say.

"F-fine.. I guess.. H-how about y-you?" she replied, blushing.

"I'm good, thanks."

Naruto snuck up behind Kiba, making sure neither him or Hinata could notice him, and pushed Kiba, causing him to fall forward. He fell into Hinata, pushing her against the wall, standing with one hand on each side of her head, on the wall.

Both Kiba and Hinata turned completely red.

"Um! I-I… I'm s-so… Sorry!" Kiba stammered, pulling his arms from the wall.

Hinata smiled. "..It—it's okay.."

Naruto backed against the other wall and smirked. "Success," he whispered, laughing quietly.

Sakura continued rambling on about random things to Sasuke, when she heard someone calling her name.

"Sakura! Sakura!" A faint voice called, from down the hall.

Everybody looked over, to see Rock Lee running down the hall, waving to Sakura.

"Crap.." she whispered.

Naruto chuckled. "Hey, Sakura!" he said, running behind her. He grabbed her shoulders from behind, and turned her to face Lee. "Your boyfriend is calling you, go talk to him!" Naruto laughed, pushing Sakura toward Lee.

"Boyfriend?!" she shouted. "My _boyfriend_?!" Lee liked Sakura, and it was obvious. He continuously asks her to be his girlfriend, but she turns him down.

Naruto pushed Sakura right into Lee. "Damn you, Naruto!" she shouted.

"Sakura! Are you alright? You are not hurt are you?!" Lee said, worrying.

"No, I'm fine," she said.

Shikamaru walked up to Naruto. "Playing matchmaker, I see." He said, smirking.

Naruto grinned and laughed. "Have you seen Temari anywhere?" he asked, with an evil smirk on his face.

"Don't you even try!" Shikamaru said, angrily. Temari Sabaku is a girl who Shikamaru likes, a lot. She is Gaara's older sister.

Naruto didn't say anything, he just grinned and laughed. He walked over to where Ino was rambling on about random things to Sasuke. He put his arm around Ino and said, "Hey, Ino! Having fun annoying the crap out of Sasuke?" he said, sarcastically.

"Oh shut up. I'm not annoying, right Sasuke?" Ino said with a smile.

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Told you!" Naruto said.

Ino growled and ran toward Sakura, grabbing her arm and dragging her into their classroom.

Sasuke sighed in relief. "Hn. Thanks, dobe."

Naruto put his arm around Sasuke. "No problem, babe!" he said, jokingly.

Kiba turned around and looked at them. "Wow, Naruto. That hurts. I thought I was your babe! You cheater.." he said pretending to cry. Kiba always pretended to be a couple with Naruto as a joke.

Naruto looked at Kiba. "Hmph. Well, Sasuke is prettier!" he said, smirking.

Sasuke's face tinted red, and he looked at the ground, pushing Naruto's hand away, and stepping away from him.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Aw, come on babe don't be like that!" he said, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck from the back.

"Oh my god, Naruto! I thought you loved me! Well, fine, then, I get Hinata then!" Kiba shouted, taking Hinata by the arm and dragging her into the classroom. Her face turned bright red.

"Well, when you're done with your little gay performance, we have to go back to class." Shikamaru said, half joking.

"Hmph." Naruto let go of Sasuke. "Let's go babe!" Naruto said, joking, grabbing Sasuke's arm, and dragging him into the classroom, while laughing.

Shikamaru snorted. "I guess he isn't done with his show.." Shikamaru said, and walked into class.

* * *

After school, Naruto walked home with Shikamaru, and Gaara and Kiba came with them.

When they arrived at Shikamaru's house, they all went and sat in his room.

"So, Kiba. Is Hinata your 'babe' now?" Naruto said, sarcastically, while smirking.

"Oh, shut up. You were the one who acted like Sasuke was your boyfriend nearly the whole day. Even when class ended, you dragged him out shouting, 'Come on babe!'" Kiba replied.

"What was up with that, anyway Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

Gaara smirked. "Maybe he really is in love with the guy.. Ha!"

Naruto growled. "Oh just shut up!" he said, blushing.

Shikamaru and Kiba stared at Naruto, with shocked looks on their faces.

"Holy crap, Naruto! You do like him, don't you!?" Kiba shouted.

Naruto turned completely red and looked at Gaara. "I hate you," he said, "I truly, truly do, Gaara."

"Oh shut up. Why does it even matter? It's not like they're going to go tell the whole school 'Hey guys, Naruto's gay!'. And even if they did, who cares?" Gaara replied.

Naruto snorted.

"Wait, so you knew, Gaara?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah. I knew for a while. He never seemed to have any interest in girls. And when we were 9, he kissed me." Gaara said, smirking.

Naruto growled at him. "Shut up!"

"Damn Naruto! You kissed Gaara? And when you were 9?!" Kiba said, laughing. "Poor Gaara!"

"Poor Gaara? He didn't even resist, if I remember correctly," Naruto said, with an evil smirk on his face, "And would you like to know who his crush was when we were 11?"

Gaara looked at Naruto angrily. "You wouldn't…"

Shikamaru smirked, and Kiba grinned. They both nodded.

"He liked…" Naruto said slowly.

"Don't say it!"

"Kiba!" Naruto said, evilly.

"Damn you, Naruto!" Gaara shouted.

Kiba sat awkwardly and quietly, and Shikamaru laughed, falling over.

"Damn. I knew all the girls liked me, but hell, I'm good with guys too!" Kiba said laughing.

Gaara looked at them all. "Do not tell anybody about any of this!"

"…Or about anything about me, either!" Naruto added.

Shikamaru and Kiba agreed not to tell anybody.

Kiba and Gaara ended up staying over. Naruto, practically living there for the time being, stayed too. It was Friday, so nobody had school in the morning.

When Naruto woke up, he took an apple from the fridge and changed his clothes. He was the first one awake, even though it was already 10:00 AM. Naruto ate his apple and brushed his teeth. He went back to Shikamaru's room and sat on the floor. He pulled his laptop and headphones out of his bag. He turned on his laptop and plugged in his headphones, putting them on. He listened to music for a while, waiting for the others to wake up.

"Good morning." Kiba said, yawning, as he woke up.

Gaara woke up. "What time is it?"

"It is 11:00 in the morning." Naruto said, taking off his headphones and powering off his laptop.

"Then Shikamaru should—" Kiba threw a water bottle at Shikamaru, "—Wake up!"

Shikamaru sat up. "Shut up, I'm sleeping."

"It is nearly noon, just wake up!" Kiba growled.

"Troublesome.." Shikamaru said, sitting up.

Naruto put his laptop and headphones back into his bag and stood up. "Well, I'll be outside if anyone needs me," he said, getting up.

He went to the front door and put on his shoes. When he opened the door, he walked out. "Damn, it is kind of cold out here.." he said to himself. He stayed out for a minute, when he started shivering. It was freezing out! He ran back in and slammed the door.. He took off his shoes and went back to Shikamaru's room.

"Holy crap," he said when he went back into Shikamaru's room. He took Shikamaru's blanket off of him, and wrapped it around himself, sitting on the ground.

"What the hell, dude?" Shikamaru said.

"It is freezing out there.. So freaking cold…" Naruto replied.

Shikamaru growled and walked to the kitchen.

"You should have expected it dude, it _is _autumn." Kiba said, laughing at Naruto.

Naruto just growled and grabbed his bag. He went to the bathroom and changed into jeans, and put a jacket over his shirt.

Kiba and Gaara went home, and Naruto and Shikamaru stayed inside playing Shogi.

* * *

**GOD. I liked half of that chapter. Then I fell asleep.. When I continued in the morning it got pretty boring. And the ending truly sucks. But oh well! I just suck at writing about weekends. And I also suck at days of the week. If I ever said what day it is before, and it should have been a different day than I say, well, forget it, I don't care. XD**

**Bah when I woke up to see I had 9 followers, I felt like I won the lottery! (x That teeny-tiny number, 9! It is amazing to me, hehe. (x Anyways. Hope you liked this chapter! I don't know if it is short, long, normal.. I don't know. There is a lot of dialogue. (x**

**Review, follow, favorite, maybe? ^.^ You know you want to. (; **_**More like I want you to..**_** ANYWAYS! XD Until next time. c:**

**~ 6/3/13 ~**


	5. The Date

**Disclaimer: You get the point.**

**Okay. So, this is chapter 5. I am really tired, so it may turn out bad. I sat still with a notebook and pencil, trying to write for half an hour. Got nothing. So I switched to the computer, and, well, we'll see how it goes. XD**

**Continue reading!**

* * *

Naruto and Shikamaru sat inside playing Shogi over the weekend. Of course, Naruto didn't win once. The weekend is over and everybody is back at school.

Class is about to begin, and everybody is in the classroom. Kiba is over by Hinata, talking to her. Naruto is by Gaara, Shikamaru, and Sasuke, sitting on his desk.

"I wonder why Kiba won't just ask Hinata out.. She is cute, and he obviously likes her." Naruto said, looking at Kiba and Hinata.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto. "If you think she's so cute, why don't _you_ ask her out?" he said, smirking.

"Shut up!" Naruto growled.

Gaara was looking around the room, when he saw somebody standing at the door. He got up and started walking toward the door.

"Gaara, where you going?" Naruto asked.

"…I have to do something, I'll be back," he replied, walking out the door.

The person outside was Neji Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga's cousin. When Gaara left the room, Neji quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked him.

"I told my teacher I had to use the bathroom. I wanted to come see you." Neji said.

Neji and Gaara were together, but they didn't really tell anybody.

Back in class, Naruto was still sitting on his desk. Sasuke was sitting in Naruto's chair. Shikamaru was on his phone, texting Temari.

"Hey, Shika, what is Temari's phone number?" Naruto asked.

"Why..?" Shikamaru asked Naruto, looking up from his phone.

"Oh.. I just have to ask her something.." Naruto said, smirking.

Shikamaru stared at him.. He knew exactly what Naruto was planning to do. "Naruto, if you are going to try and put everybody in the school in a couple, why not start with yourself?"

Naruto growled at Shikamaru.

"Yeah, why not start with yourself, dobe?" Sasuke said, smirking.

"Oh, shut up, teme!" Naruto said, smirking as he lightly hit Sasuke.

"Hn. Don't hit me."

"Whatever.. Where's Gaara?"

"He said he was going to do something." Shikamaru answered.

"Hmph. Well, the teacher should be here soon. I am going to go look for him." Naruto said, jumping off his desk. He walked over to the door, and looked out the small window next to the door. His jaw dropped when he saw Gaara and Neji kissing.

Naruto looked over to Shikamaru, who was looking at him confused. Naruto waved him over. Shikamaru walked over, and Sasuke followed. They came over and looked out the small window, as Naruto told them to. Naruto ran over and dragged Kiba over, making him look too.

"Whoa.." Kiba said, staring at Neji and Gaara, who were still kissing.

"..Well, I found him, I guess." Naruto said.

Shikamaru snorted. "What if somebody sees them? Hmph.. Troublesome.."

Naruto smirked, and knocked on the door, so Neji and Gaara would hear it. They both opened their eyes wide, and looked over at the window, to see Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sasuke, looking out the window, smiling. Naruto was leaning against the door, hiding and laughing.

Neji walked off, back to his classroom. Gaara walked up to the door, that Naruto was leaning back against, and pushed it open.

"Whoa!" Naruto shouted, face-planting on the ground.

The whole class looked over at Naruto, who was lying on his face on the ground, and started laughing.

Naruto got up and looked at everybody. They stopped laughing and stared at him. "Look away, people!" he shouted. Everybody went back to doing their own thing, but some still talking about what happened.

Kiba walked up to Gaara and stared at him. "So… Neji?" Naruto said, smirking.

Gaara furrowed his eyebrows and growled. "Never tell anybody about this!"

Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Naruto all promised to keep it a secret.

Kiba pretended to cry. "What about me?" he said, remembering that Gaara used to like him.

"I said to never bring that up!" Gaara shouted.

Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke all started to laugh.

The teacher came back, and everybody went back to their seats.

* * *

Later on, after school, Naruto asked Sasuke if they could talk. They went to the side of the school, like before.

Naruto turned his back to Sasuke, to hide that his face was turning a little red. "S-Sasuke.. W-Will you.." he stammered.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"…Will you go on a date with me?!" he asked, loudly.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise, as his face tinted red. He smiled. "Sure, dobe," he said.

Naruto turned around. "Really?" he said happily.

"Yeah.. That would be a pretty cruel joke if I said yes, and didn't mean it." Sasuke said, laughing.

Naruto smiled, his face bright red. "Um.. So.. Should I pick you up.. Or something?" he asked.

"…Sure." Sasuke said. He pulled a pen and a torn piece of paper out of his bag and wrote down his address. He handed the paper to Naruto.

"Th-thanks." Naruto said, pushing the tiny paper into his pocket. "I'll pick you up at.. Uh.. 7:00?"

Sasuke smiled. "Sure, dobe. I have to go.. See you then," he said, walking off.

Naruto grinned. "See you then, teme…" he whispered.

Naruto ran back to Shikamaru's house.

Shikamaru was in the front room, playing Shogi with his dad.

"Hey, Naruto. Where've you been?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nowhere.." he said, grinning. "Hey there, Shikaku, it's been a while."

Since Naruto started staying with Shikamaru, every time he was there, and awake, Shikaku has either been asleep, or not home.

"Hey, Naruto. You seem happy. What happened?" Shikaku asked.

Naruto's grin grew wider. "Hmm.. No reason," he said, running off to Shikamaru's room. He dug through his bag, until he found a nice shirt and jeans. He went into the bathroom and changed, and brushed his teeth.

AT 7:00 PM, Naruto drove over to Sasuke's house. They went to a movie and a restaurant. There was a park next to the restaurant they were at, so they went over and sat on a bench.

They both sat quietly on the bench, not talking. Naruto looked at Sasuke, who was already looking at him. His cheeks tinted red as he stared at Sasuke. He looked into his eyes, then at his lips.

Naruto moved a little closer to Sasuke and grabbed his hand. He leaned in and put his lips to Sasuke's. Sasuke's face tinted red, as he kissed him back.

Ino came walking down the street, with Shino, a guy from their school. He asked her out on a date a few times, until she finally agreed.

Ino looked over and saw Sasuke and Naruto, who didn't notice she was there. Ino stopped walking, and grabbed Shino's arm, pulling him back.

Shino looked at Ino confused. "What?"

Ino stared at Sasuke and Naruto, and pointed at them. Shino looked to where Ino was pointing. He stared in shock when he saw Naruto and Sasuke kissing.

Ino tried to run up to them and shout, but Shino pulled her back and covered her mouth. He dragged her fat away so they couldn't see or hear them.

"Calm down, Ino." Shino said.

"But they were—" she began.

"It doesn't matter!" Shino interrupted her. "Who cares?"

Ino stopped and stared at Shino. Ino's eyes began to tear up. _'Sasuke is gay? No.. He can't be!' _ she thought. A tear rolled down her face and Shino hugged her.. He knew why she was crying, but still, he didn't want her to be upset.

Later on, Naruto took Sasuke home, and went back to Shikamaru's house. He came back at 10:00 PM. He went into Shikamaru's room. Shikamaru was already asleep. Naruto just laid on the ground and threw a blanket over himself, and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, when Naruto and Shikamaru got to school, they saw Ino and Shino together.

"That is one strange couple.." Naruto whispered, staring at them.

"I've never seen them together, other than when she was turning him down.. I wonder what happened." Shikamaru replied.

Naruto walked up to Ino and Shino. "Hey. What happened here? You guys are never together," he said smiling.

Ino and Shino looked at Naruto angrily, then walked away without replying.

'_What just happened?'_ he thought. He caught up with Shikamaru, who was still walking, and they went into class.

Naruto sat on his desk, like he always does. When Sasuke came in, he sat in Naruto's chair, as always.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted, when she walked in.

She walked over. She looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Hi, Sasuke," she said, blushing. "What do you need, Naruto?" she asked, looking back to him.

"What's up with Ino today? She was with Shino this morning, and when I tried to talk to them, they both walked away, as if I just killed somebody or something."

"…I don't know. She was with Shino? I guess she finally said yes.." Sakura said, laughing. "I'll go see what's wrong. Bye, Sasuke," she said smiling at him. She turned around and went out into the hall to look for Ino.

'_She'll never give up on Sasuke, will she?'_ Naruto thought.

"…That girl is annoying.." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, but you get used to it after knowing her your whole life." Naruto said, smirking.

"Hn."

Later that day, at lunch, Sakura and Ino stared at Naruto, giving him angry looks.

Naruto looked over and saw them. "What the hell? Sakura, too?" Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke, go find out what's up with your fan-girls over there," he said, shoving Sasuke off the bench.

"No way can you make me go over there.." Sasuke growled. He tried to sit back down, but Naruto put his hands down, covering the seat. "Dobe.." Sasuke said, and he sat on Naruto's hands.

"Holy shit, dude! Ow! Get off my hands, that hurts! How much do you freaking weigh?!" Naruto said.

"Hn.. Not that much." Sasuke said, smirking.

Naruto growled. Everybody was staring at them now. Sasuke was sitting on both of Naruto's hands. Naruto hit Sasuke's arm with his head. "Get off, teme!"

"Nah. This is more comfortable,"

"Ugh!" Naruto growled, and pushed Sasuke onto the floor with his head. "Damn.." he said, looking at his hands that were now red.

Everybody in the lunchroom started laughing, still staring at them.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke said, standing up.

Naruto growled at him. He got up and walked away.

Sakura got up and ran over to Sasuke. "Are you okay?" she asked him, worriedly.

"Hn. I'm fine."

"Good.. Why do you even talk to him? He is annoying and rude. I mean, he just pushed you onto the floor!"

"That is none of your concern.." Sasuke said, walking into the hall to find Naruto.

Sakura ran after him. In the hallway, she came up behind him and grabbed his arm. "I know.. that Naruto kissed you.." she said, barely loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He didn't look at Sakura, but he could tell by her voice, she was crying. _'How does she know? Did Hinata tell her? And why is she crying? Hinata cried too..'_ he thought.

"…But you don't like him… I know you don't… You aren't like that… right?" Sakura said, faking a smile while still crying.

Sasuke pulled his arm out of her grasp, and walked away to find Naruto. He checked the classroom, Naruto wasn't there. He checked the halls, and didn't find them. He finally found Naruto when he went into the bathroom, where Naruto was standing in front of the sink, running cold water over his hands. _'Did it really hurt him that bad?'_ Sasuke wondered.

Sasuke sighed and walked up next to Naruto. "Hn.. Was it really _that_ bad?" he asked.

"It _still _hurts." Naruto growled.

"Sorry 'bout that, dobe."

"Hmph.. What do you want?"

"Wow. I look all over the school to find you and see if you were alright, and that is the thanks I get?"

"Hmph. Whatever, teme." Naruto said, turning off the water.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Sakura knows," he said.

Naruto turned and faced Sasuke. "…Knows what?"

"…That we kissed."

Naruto stared at Sasuke.

"…I don't know how. Maybe Hinata told her."

"Hinata would never do that.. She'd never even bring that up again. Maybe she saw us yesterday.."

"Hn.."

Naruto looked at the ground. "I don't really care anymore…"

"…You don't…?"

"Not really…" he said, looking back up at Sasuke. "Do you?"

"Hn… I guess not…"

Naruto smiled. "Come on. Lunch is over by now, we're going to be late to class."

* * *

**Mep. I don't know. I am ending the chapter because I have been writing for about.. 24 hours.. So.. It is annoying me. I don't blame you if you hate me for that ending.. **

**Mep.. **

**Okay. So. Thanks to the people who read this. (: It means a real lot to me! I just love the thought of people actually enjoying reading this. (':**

**If everything goes as planned, I should post a new chapter once a day. I don't know how many chapters this will have, honestly. The ending is definitely not something I am sure of anymore.**

**Anyway!**

**Favorite, follow, review.. You know the drill. All the good shit. (;**

**God I make it sound like drugs..**

**~ 6/4/13 ~**


	6. Boyfriend

**Disclaimer: Yup..**

**I am so sorry. I say I should post every day, then all of a sudden, I die for two days. But I was so addicted to a fanfiction.. Then there was a sequel.. And I refused to write before I finished reading. XD I'm such a child..**

**Any who! I rewrote this like 10 times because I keep making it too long. o3o Anyway. I won't be on tomorrow either to post. I am going to a baby shower far from where I live, so.. Yeah.**

**Continue reading!**

* * *

The next day, Naruto left for school a couple minutes before Shikamaru did. As he was walking he saw Sasuke. "Hey!" he shouted to him, and ran up.

Sasuke turned around, quickly, with a scared look on his face. "Oh, it's just you, Dobe," he said, sighing as he turned back and continued walking.

"Hmph.. Well good morning to you, too, Teme!" Naruto growled.

"Hn."

"How come you were so scared when I said hi?"

"Nothing. I just expected to be alone." And he was telling the truth, he really just thought he was completely alone.

"Hmph. So you don't want me here, I see how it is." Naruto said, crossing his arms and looking away.

"No. No I don't." Sasuke said jokingly.

"Oh, well, fine then!" Naruto joked, turning away and walking back the way they came from.

Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "No you don't!" he said, dragging him toward the school. They were almost there, they could see it in the distance.

"Wha—!" Naruto nearly fell over trying to walk with Sasuke dragging him, "Stop! You're going to kill me!"

Sasuke sped up. "Fine. I'll let you go," he said smirking, as he dropped Naruto's arm.

Naruto fell on his face when Sasuke let go. "Damn you, Teme!" he shouted, growling.

Sasuke's smirk grew slightly wider as he watched Naruto struggle to get up from the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry Dobe, you okay?" he said sarcastically.

Naruto growled as he balanced himself on the ground. He looked away and pretended to walk away angrily.

Sasuke's smirk fell. He chased after Naruto, thinking he really was angry at him. "Hey, I'm sorry!" he said as he caught up to Naruto.

Naruto smirked when Sasuke got next to him.

"Huh?" Sasuke said, taking a step back. _'Oh shit..' _he thought. _'Run for your life, Sasuke!' _he told himself silently. But just before he could run, he was tackled and pinned to the ground by Naruto.

Naruto's smirk grew into an evil grin. "Got you," he said, chuckling. He started to lean in, about to kiss the boy under him, when he was interrupted.

"You're in public, you know." Naruto heard a familiar voice coming from behind him. He turned around to see Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, and TenTen. Temari is Gaara's sister, and Kankuro is his brother. Temari is the oldest, and Gaara is the youngest. TenTen is Kankuro's girlfriend.

Naruto could tell right away that is was Temari who said it, by the way she was chuckling. He growled at her, blushing, and stood up. He helped a blushing Sasuke to his feet.

"I always knew you had to be gay, Naruto, but Sasuke, too?" Temari said, smirking. Sasuke's entire face turned bright red. "And Naruto… Wow. I never thought _you _would be the seme!" she said, laughing.

Naruto growled at her, turning bright read. "Stop describing me with your yaoi manga crap!"

"Whatever.." Temari said, still smiling. She grabbed Shikamaru's arm and dragged him toward the school. "Let's go, Shika!" she shouted. Shikamaru turned bright red and she pulled him along, just like Sasuke pulled Naruto.

"Now that looks kind of familiar! Hmm, I wonder why…" Naruto said, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke just smirked and looked back at him. "Hn. No idea, Dobe," he said, walking off to school.

Naruto growled at him and followed. _'No idea, my ass,' _he thought to himself.

Everybody else followed, and walked to school. It was already open by the time they made it there. Some people, who Naruto knew walked the same way, were there already. _'Did they pass us by without me noticing or were they here early..' _he wondered. He just ignored the thought and moved on, though.

* * *

Naruto went straight into his classroom and sat in his seat. Kiba walked up behind him and bent down. He quietly said, while smirking, "I won't have to witness that—disturbing—sight.. again, will I?"

Naruto turned around, quickly, and pushed Kiba towards Hinata, who was in the back of the glass. "Go talk to your girlfriend, and leave me alone."

He watched as Kiba tripped right in front of Hinata. _'Hmph.. Idiot..'_ Naruto smirked. He quickly turned around when he heard foot steps coming toward his desk from the other way.

It was Sasuke, who sat up on top of Naruto's desk. "Oh, hey there Teme." Naruto said, smiling up at the boy on his desk.

"Hn. Dobe."

"Hmph. Feels weird to be looking up at you instead of down." Naruto smirked. Sasuke was shorter than him, and Naruto usually was the one who sat on his desk, while Sasuke was sitting in his chair.

"Oh shut up."

Naruto made a big, stupid grin at Sasuke. _'Damn… He's so freaking cute..' _ Sasuke thought, staring at Naruto. He didn't even notice he was staring at Naruto for three minutes.

"Sasuke…? Sasuke! Hello! Dumb Teme.." Naruto said.

"Huh?" Sasuke said, when he snapped back to reality.

"Hmph. Get a good look, or do you have to stare at me for five more hours?"

Sasuke tinted red, when he realized what happened. Naruto just looked at him, and laughed. "Dobe.." Sasuke growled as he looked away.

The teacher walked in, and everybody went back to their seats.

* * *

After school, Naruto waited outside by the large entrance doors to the school for Sasuke. When he came out, Naruto pulled him to the side of the school, like he always does when he has to talk to him.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. His face was turning red, and nobody even said anything yet.

"Hey Dobe, did you drag me here just so you can stare at me? Or are you gonna talk?" Sasuke said, leaning against the wall of the school.

Naruto growled. "Well.. Um… Will—will you… Be m-my…." Naruto stuttered. He turned completely bright red, and turned around to hide it. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Still with his back toward Sasuke, he said, louder than he meant to, "Will you be my boyfriend!"

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, and his face tinted red. A rare smile spread across his face. He pushed himself off the building, and whispered, "..Yes, Dobe."

"Really?" Naruto said as he turned around.

Sasuke's smile grew wider as he nodded. "You think I'm lying?"

Naruto grinned really big. He opened his arms wide and jumped at Sasuke, knocking him down like in the morning, but this time, hugging him tightly. They stayed like that for about two minutes, with Naruto laying on Sasuke, hugging him. But then Naruto got a text and sat up.

Naruto pulled out his phone and looked at the text. It was from his dad. Naruto scowled at the phone, and opened the message.

'_Naruto… It's been a while since I have seen you. You should come home some time soon.'_

Naruto closed the message and shoved his phone back in his pocket, not bothering to reply. _'Now he cares… First time…'_ he thought.

"…You okay?" Sasuke asked.

"…Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Naruto said, standing up. "We should probably get going." He reached out his hand, and helped Sasuke up.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

When Sasuke got up, Naruto didn't let go of his hand. He just held it tighter and grinned. Sasuke walked back to his house, and Naruto went back to Shikamaru's. By the time Naruto got back, he still had a big grin on his face.

"What happened to you?" Shikamaru said staring at Naruto as he walked through the door.

"Oh… Nothing.." Naruto said. He walked to the kitchen, then walked back to the living room with an apple. "Hey, you do your homework yet?"

"..Why, so you can _copy_ it?" Shikamaru growled.

"…Why else?" Naruto asked, biting the apple.

Shikamaru growled. "Troublesome… Whatever, I don't care, it's on the table." Shikamaru said, pointing to the table while he laid down on the couch.

"Thanks, Shika!" he said as he pulled his homework out from his bag.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever.. Leave me alone, I'm trying to sleep here.." Shikamaru growled, closing his eyes.

Naruto held the apple in his mouth, writing with one hand and giving Shikamaru a thumbs-up with the other.

When he finished, he made himself a bowl of ramen and went into Shikamaru's room. He sat down, and ate it, going to sleep shortly after.

'_He really said yes… Sasuke really did say yes..'_

* * *

**Well. That was my short, suck-ish chapter. I had to write it, but then I started to fall asleep half way through and now.. Well. I am falling asleep. Even though it is only 4:30 PM. o3o Yeahh.. –yawn- ANYWAY. XD**

**Sorry again for not posting for 2 days, and I don't think I will tomorrow either. I have to go to my sister's baby shower. So yeah. :P But whatever. I am tired. I am hungry. So I shall go.**

**I apologize for this chapter being so short.. Bah.. Ugh.**

**~ 6/7/13 ~**


	7. Mother - The Final Chapter

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah!**

**I went to my sister's baby shower yesterday, so I didn't come on, even though someone said I could use the computer, I always use Microsoft Word and I didn't want to save anything to the computer.**

**You don't wanna hear my life stories. XD Anyway. That is why I didn't post BUT I did bring a notebook, and when my cousin asked me to take her to the park, I got bored and when I couldn't think of the chapter to write, so I wrote a mini oneshot SasuNaru. (: I think it is honestly cute, but stupid. XD I'll post it. ^.^**

* * *

When Naruto woke up the next day, he left for school early so he could see Sasuke on his way there.

"Hey!" he shouted, when he saw Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around and looked at Naruto. He looked pretty annoyed, until he saw Naruto and smiled. "Hey, Dobe."

Naruto growled and ran up to him. "Morning, Teme," he said. They started to walk to school together.. While they were walking, Naruto reached over and grabbed Sasuke's hand. Sasuke looked at him and turned a little red. He smirked, looked at the ground, and intertwined their fingers. Naruto smiled and tinted red.

When they got to the school, it had just opened and people were already running up to the building. Naruto and Sasuke walked into school, still holding hands, and went to their classroom. When they walked in holding hands, people stared at them.

"What?! What are you all staring at?! Look away!" Naruto shouted, turning bright red. Everybody looked away, but still, they all talked about it. Naruto walked to his desk, pulling Sasuke with him. Naruto sat on top of his desk and Sasuke sat in Naruto's chair.

Shikamaru smirked and looked at them. "Finally," he said.

"Oh shut up!" Naruto snapped.

Every now-and-then, Naruto and Sasuke's "fan-girls" from other classes would come running into their classroom to see Naruto and Sasuke. Well. Today was one of those days. Five girls came in. Three of them were holding two envelopes, the other two had one each. They looked around the room, until one ran up to Naruto and Sasuke. The others followed them.

Naruto looked at the girls when they ran up. "Uh.. Yes…?"

"Will you.. Please… Accept these?" one of the girls asked, as she held out one note to Sasuke and one to Naruto.

Naruto shook his head. "Sorry, but, um.. No thanks," he said. "I'm not accepting any anymore." Naruto used to accept every letter, but never read them.

"Me neither," said Sasuke. He used to do the same thing.

The girl pulled the letters back and looked at them. "B-But why?"

Naruto, still holding Sasuke's hand, pulled his arm up, showing they were holding hands.

All the girls stared at them.

"W-wait.. Are you two.. D-da….ting…?" asked one of the girls.

Sasuke and Naruto both nodded.

The girls stared at them in shock. "Sorry!" one of them shouted. The girls all ran out of the room quickly.

"…Well.. I have no clue _what_ just happened. But they're gone—so—okay.." Naruto said, staring at the door.

Sasuke smirked. "Hn."

* * *

After school that day, Naruto went back to Shikamaru's house. He went to Shikamaru's room and grabbed his bag. He carried it back out and looked at Shikamaru.

".. I am going to try and go back home." Naruto said.

Shikamaru looked at him.

"Do whatever you like.." he said closing his eyes, and lying down on the couch. "Just don't bother me."

"Hmph. Whatever." Naruto said, putting on his shoes. "Bye."

He walked outside and got in his car.

'_I can do this. It will be fine.. I can do it,' _he thought to himself.

Naruto drove to his dad's house. He turned off the car. He grabbed his bag. He got out and locked the doors. He walked up to the apartment.

He turned the doorknob to the front door. _'Unlocked..'_ he thought as he pushed the door open.

He walked in silently and looked around. He walked over to where the computer is. His dad was sitting by the computer, staring at it. He didn't even notice Naruto was back!

Naruto leaned over and looked at the laptop screen. He stared at it.

"Dad.." he said.

Minato turned around quickly, and looked at his son. "Naruto, I…"

"What the hell!" he shouted, and he ran away.

Minato turned back, and stared at the screen. "Kushina.." he whispered.

Minato was video chatting with Kushina; Naruto's mother. Naruto believed she was dead for 11 years.

The truth was that she had to move away, and she couldn't come back for many years. Kushina told Minato to tell Naruto she died, so he wouldn't think she abandoned him.

Ever since then, Minato would video chat with Kushina on his laptop. He would sometimes tell Naruto he was going on a trip with his friends, but he would really be going to work, which he rarely does.

* * *

Naruto ran to his room and locked the door.

'_What the hell was that! Was it really her?! It can't be… She died.. Years ago! She was hit by a car!' _thought Naruto.

'_She.. She can't be alive…'_

Naruto threw his bag on the ground.

"DAMN IT!" he yelled.

He walked over and opened a drawer to his desk.

He pulled out a small photograph of his mother.

"It really was you.." he whispered. "All this time.. All this fucking time and I thought you were dead….!" Naruto dropped the picture in the drawer and slammed it shut.

"Why.. Why would he say that.. Why would he tell me she died?"

Naruto sat on his bed and closed his eyes. A tear rolled down his face.

All of a sudden, Naruto's phone began to ring. He picked it up and checked the name on the screen.

Gaara.

Naruto answered the phone. "Hello?" he said, trying to steady his voice.

"_Hey. Are you busy?" _the voice on the other end asked.

"Um.. No."

"_..Uh.. Then.. Do you wanna hang out?"_

"Sure.."

"_Okay... Um. Meet me at that park down the street from the school."_

"Uh, okay? See you then." Naruto said, hanging up.

Naruto changed out of his uniform quickly, and then ran out of the house before his dad could see him.

He ran to the park. Gaara wasn't there yet, so he sat on a swing.

Naruto sat there for about five minutes, until he saw Gaara walking up.

"Hey!" he shouted as he ran up to Gaara.

"Naruto.." Gaara said quietly.

"..What?"

"Follow me.." Gaara said, while walking off.

"Uh—okay?" Naruto replied, following Gaara.

Gaara walked to his car, got in, buckled his seatbelt, and shut the door. Naruto climbed into the passenger seat and buckled his seatbelt. He shut the door and asked, "So.. Where are we going?"

Gaara started the car. He started driving and didn't answer Naruto.

Naruto just growled at him.

They drove for about 2 hours, until they finally stopped.

Naruto unbuckled his seatbelt and looked out the window. They were in front of a house. "So. Um. Where are we, exactly?" he asked.

Gaara didn't say anything. He just got out of the car. Naruto jumped out, too. Gaara locked the car and walked up to the house. He tried to turn the knob, but it was locked, so he knocked on the door.

After a couple of minutes he heard the door unlock, and it slightly opened. Gaara pushed the door the rest of the way open and walked in. "Come on," he said to Naruto.

Naruto followed him in.

Gaara walked through the house and sat in a chair in the kitchen. Naruto followed behind him. "Gaara, where are we? And what are we doing he—" he froze when he saw somebody in the house. It was a woman.. With long red hair. Naruto stared at her with wide eyes. "You're—"

The woman smiled. "Hi, Naruto," she said. It was his mother; Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto fell to the ground. "Why…" he said quietly. "Why did dad tell me you were dead?!"

Kushina gave him a sad look. "Because.. I told him to."

"Why?!"

"I had to leave. I had to leave.. For a long time.. I didn't come back until only 3 days ago."

Naruto stared at her.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto.."

Naruto started to cry. Kushina walked over and sat by him on the ground. "Please.. Don't be mad at me.." she whispered to him.

"I—I'm n—not mad…" Naruto said. He looked up at Gaara sitting at the table. "But—How come you knew she was alive?!"

Gaara stared at Naruto. "They never really had a reason to keep it from me."

Naruto growled. "Whatever!"

Kushina looked at Naruto.

"Naruto.."

He looked back at her. "Huh?"

"..Would you mind.. If I moved back in with you and your father?" she asked, with a small smile.

Naruto's eyes widened. He leaned forward and hugged her tightly. "Yes!" he shouted.

Kushina smiled and hugged Naruto.

* * *

About a week later Kushina was moved back in with Naruto and Minato. Naruto was back at his house, finally.

Everything turned out.. perfect.

* * *

**Holy crap, it's over. God.. The last chapter sucked, but I guess I am bad at writing when hungry and tired. Blah. Whatever. Truth is, I didn't really have much more to write. Unless I did a 5 year time skip and added mpreg, I don't think I'd have much to write about. XD …How does mpreg work anyway? Do they cut the baby out? O.o XD God.**

**Anyway. Now it is over. And I have finished my first fanfiction. And I have finished my first story since I was freaking.. 7.. And I wrote freaking 5 page stories about talking animals. XD God.. Lol. XD**

**Well. I hope you enjoyed reading ****Until I Met You****! Hm. I forget why I called it that in the first place.**

**Anyway. I wrote another fanfiction, but it is just a short Oneshot. It is about 11 ½ pages long. I wrote it yesterday at a baby shower, soo.. XD Yeah.**

**Favorite, Review, and read my oneshot ****Remember****!**

**THE END**

**~ 6/9/13 ~**


	8. The Future - Surprise Chapter

**I. I. I. I hate my life. I just spent half an hour just typing out the BEGINNING of this Surprise chapter- then accidentally hit something that deleted it all. DAMN IT. DAMN IT ALL TO HELL. Any way, I guess I will retype it. OH YEAH, SURPRISE! I felt like it, ya know? I hope you like my surprise chapter, 'The Future', and I bet you understand the title completely, right? This is many years into the future! Naruto and Sasuke are now 27 years old. Hooray!**

**WARNING: Hint at mpreg**

**Continue reading!**

* * *

A little boy jumped down the stairs, darting into the kitchen. _"Mommy, Daddy, I'm hungry!" _he sang loudly. "Daddy!" he shouted running up to a blonde man standing in the kitchen. The man quickly and gently picked up the child, setting him into a booster seat at the kitchen table.

"Good morning, Kane," the blonde said, grinning brightly.

The young boy grinned back, just as brightly. "Morning!" he shouted joyfully. He looked back to see another man, with raven hair, standing in front of the stove. "Morning, Mommy!" he shouted to raven. "I'm hungry!"

The man in front of the stove turned around and gave the boy a small smile. "Good morning, Kane. I'm making scrambled eggs, so be patient, okay?" he said turning back around. The little boy nodded and turned back toward the table. He swung his legs back and forth, waiting for the food, though he was obviously very impatient.

Naruto and Sasuke have been married seven years now, and have a 6 year old son named Kane Uzumaki. Kane has raven hair and bright blue eyes.

Sasuke finished cooking the eggs, put some on a plate, and brought them over to Kane. He got a small cup and put some orange juice in it, placing it next to the plate, along with a small plastic fork. "There you go," he said, smiling.

Naruto sat in another chair and made a pouting face. "Now, what about me?" he said.

Sasuke looked at him. "Hn.. Just a moment," he said walking over to the stove. He picked up the pan, put a spatula inside of it, and walked over to Naruto at the table. He dropped the pan on the table, in front of the blonde. "Enjoy," he said sarcastically, walking away.  
Naruto stared at the pan.

"Hmph.. Well then..." he whispered to himself. "Thanks for the food!" he shouted happily. Sasuke turned around, and saw Naruto eating off of the spatula, and out of the pan. Kane was laughing at him loudly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked away.

* * *

"Kane! Sasuke!" Naruto shouted across the house, "Come on! We're leaving soon!"

Naruto heard the quick, little foot steps of Kane coming toward the stairs. "Don't run down the stairs!" he shouted.. But Kane didn't listen, and continued to run down. He slipped on a step, just as Sasuke was walking by. Kane dove down the stairs screaming, but Sasuke came by just in time to catch him.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared at Kane in his arms. Kane smiled sheepishly. "Oopsies," he said, "Hehe.. Heh.." Sasuke shook his head and gave Kane a small smile.

"Don't run down the stairs, I won't be there to catch you every time." Sasuke said, setting the little boy on the ground.

"Sorry, Mommy!" Kane said running toward the front door where his dad was. He stopped at the door and put his shoes on, running out before everyone else.

Naruto watched as Kane ran around the front yard, waiting for Sasuke and himself. Naruto smiled and turned around. "Come on, let's go," he said, grabbing Sasuke's hand and dragging him out the door. Sasuke just smiled, nodded, and walked along with him.

Naruto and Sasuke had promised Kane that they would take him out all day, since it was the first time in a while that neither Sasuke nor Naruto had work.

When Naruto and Sasuke made it outside, Kane ran up to them. He stood in between them and grabbed both of their hands, grinning really big and brightly. Naruto and Sasuke both grabbed his hands and smiled back at him. They started to walk down the sidewalk. Every now and then, Kane would stop walking, and when Naruto and Sasuke made it as far ahead of him they could get without letting go of Kane's hand, they would lift him into the air by his hands and swing him forward, ahead of themselves.

As they were walking, they walked by a playground, and without a second thought, Kane pulled out of his parents' hands and took off running toward the playground. Naruto and Sasuke followed after him. When they made it to the playground, they both sat on the bench talking, and watching Kane run around. They just smiled and watched.

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw his friend, Kiba Inuzuka, and his wife Hinata walking toward the playground with their daughter, Kina, and their dog Akamaru. Kina has brown hair and Hinata's white eyes. She is 6 years old, just like Kane, and they are friends. When she noticed Kane running around, she took off after him.  
"Hey, Kiba!" Naruto shouted, waving. Kiba looked over and smiled. He walked over and dragged Hinata along with him, letting Akamaru run free through the park.

"Yo, Naruto." Kiba said as he made his way over, pulling Hinata with.

"Hi, Naruto, Sasuke." Hinata said, waving.

Sasuke turned his head to face Kiba and Hinata. "Kiba, Hina.. Hi," he said, then turned away to watch Kane. Kane falls a lot, so he wanted to make sure he didn't get hurt.

Naruto smiled at Kiba and Hinata. "Hey there, Hina.. Looking as beautiful as ever, today," he said smiling. Hinata just blushed and looked down. Naruto smirked. "And still shy as ever."

Kiba growled at Naruto, and hugged Hinata. "She's mine.. You can't have her," he said, jokingly.

Naruto made a face pouting face and laughed. He could feel that Sasuke was glaring daggers at his back.

Kiba sat down next to Naruto on the bench, and pulled Hinata on to his lap. "It's been a while since I've seen you guys. Much less, actually together," he said, scanning the playground for Kina.

Naruto smiled. "Yeah.. It's been a while since both Sasuke and I had a day off work, and we promised Kane to take him out," he explained. Kiba just nodded.

"Hey, have you seen Gaara or Shika lately? I haven't seen either of them since we all went to the beach last year," Kiba said.

"Oh? Really? Hm. I saw Shika about a month ago.. Gaara, maybe 3 weeks ago." Naruto replied.

"I see.." Kiba said. "I should call them. Maybe they can come hang out.. And they can bring their kids with to play with Kina and Kane," he continued, pulling out his phone.

Naruto nodded. "Sure. You call Shika, I got Gaara," he said, pulling out his phone and dialing Gaara's phone number in.

Naruto called Gaara, and Kiba called Shikamaru. Shortly after both Gaara and Shikamaru agreeing to come, they both showed up at the park with their spouses and children.  
Gaara is married to Neji, and they have a 5 year old son named Aki. Aki has red hair like Gaara, and white eyes, just like Neji's.  
Shikamaru is married to Temari, Gaara's older sister. They have twins, a boy and a girl. Ami and Eri. Ami looks more like Shikamaru, where Eri looks like Temari. They are both 7 years old.

Aki, Ami, and Eri all ran off toward the playground while Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, and Temari walked over to where Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Hinata were sitting. They all sat down, cramped on the small bench.  
Temari and Hinata stood up, and walked elsewhere to talk.

"Did Kankuro and Tenten really have their baby last week?" Hinata asked Temari.

Temari smiled and nodded. "It's a girl, her name is Yui."

"Aw, that's so cute," Hinata said, smiling. "I also heard that both Ino and Sakura got married last month around the same time!"

Temari stated at Hinata in shock. "Really?!"

"Yeah. Sakura married Lee, and Ino married Shino." Hinata said.

"...That's amazing. I sort of expected both of those couples to end right away.. Guess I was wrong." Temari said, surprised.

Sasuke got up and walked over to Kane, who had just fallen off of a slide, and was bleeding. He wasn't crying, but he cut his arm.

Naruto watched as Sasuke picked Kane up and set him on another bench. He smiled. _'It's hard to believe.. It's been 11 years already..'_

* * *

**And that's that! I know it was sort of a lame chapter, but it was just a surprise chapter I felt like giving you. It is all about 11 years after they met, when they were 27. They were married, had a kid (yes, mpreg is possible in here, don't ask how, because not even I, myself, have any clue), and life was just.. Like that. I hope you liked it! I kind of did, to be honest. Pretty good for done in a couple hours.**

**Review please, tell me if this extra chapter was any good! And sorry that it was so short!**

~7-22-12~


End file.
